Scrappy's Birthday
Scrappy's Birthday is the third part of the seventh episode of the first season of The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show. Premise The guys reflect on the day Scrappy was born at St. Bernard's Memorial Hospital, to Scooby's sister Ruby-Doo, and the events that followed their run-in with a hospital orderly. Synopsis It is Scrappy's birthday, and as the gang has lunch, Shaggy begins telling them the story of his birth, to Scooby's sister, Ruby-Doo. Scooby and Shaggy are pacing the waiting room at St. Bernard's Memorial Hospital, as Ruby is being rolled though. She tells them both not to worry. Shaggy says they won't, but as she enters the delivery room, they both faint. The doctor delivering him comments that he's a "scrappy little tyke", inspiring Ruby to name him Scrappy. When Scooby and Shaggy look through the windowed doors from hearing the commotion, they get knocked into the wall, as Scrappy runs around the hospital, seeking action. Trying to catch up with him, Shaggy and Scooby run into a hospital orderly who gets angry and chases them. Scrappy soon sees them, and join the case. They disguise as parents with a baby. and Scrappy hits the orderly with his rattle, splatting his bubble gum cigar. The orderly chases them (except Scrappy) into the next room where crashing is heard, and Scrappy witnessed the whole thing. Scrappy's mother gives him permission to join Shaggy and Scooby in their journeys, and he geelfully runs and tells them, by now themselves bandaged patients. Back in the present, Scrappy blows out his birthday cake candles (from the cake Scooby just brought out), yet blows icing all over Shaggy and Scooby. Scooby licks it and laughs. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Scrappy-Doo Supporting characters: * Ruby-Doo Villains: * Orderly Other characters: * Doctor * Nurse Locations * Countryside * St. Bernard's Memorial Hospital Objects * Hospital bed * Newspaper * Scissors * Bucket * Mop * Soap * Carriage * Body cast * Birthday Cake Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Cast Notes/trivia * In a rare occurrence, the red letters of the Mystery Machine's name have been neatly drawn in so that it can be read clearly, instead of the color smearing between the letters and looking like a big mess. Some of them, however, are conjoined. * St. Bernard's Memorial Hospital seems to be a hospital for both humans and animals, although there wasn't any animal staff present. While the hospital's name refers to the species of dog, there's nothing to say it couldn't have been named after a person (or a dog). * This is Ruby's first appearance production-wise. Her second and last appearance is chronologically her first in the A Pup Named Scooby-Doo episode, Curse of the Collar, as a puppy, herself. * The three birthday candles would imply Scrappy's age. * Scooby walks on his hind legs the whole episode. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * The Mystery Machine's name is missing in the far-out shot. * When Ruby passed Shaggy and Scooby to the delivery room, the sclera in Scooby's eyes disappeared and reappeared. * Scooby and Scrappy's dogtags should have their initials stylized in teal, but are prone to have the following mistakes (including being completely covered in teal or just empty): ** Throughout the episode, Scooby's dogtag is just covered in teal except for in the flashback when Scrappy says it's fun running and stays like it briefly up until Scooby swallows the soap and again in the present when Scooby licks the icing off of himself. There's also a faint attempt at molding the teal into something that resembles his initials. ** Scrappy's is also just covered in teal with no exceptions. * Ruby's dogtag is just gold, although since this is her only appearance as an adult it's unknown if it could be considered a mistake or not. * In most scenes in the flashback, Scrappy's diaper is either huge or it appears as if they've gained legs. * While human characters are known to have flesh colored sclera, the orderly's is white when he first opens them after being hit by the bubble. * When Scrappy says Shaggy to he's no problem now, his eyes disconnect from his face. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Scrappy's father and Ruby's parents are mysteriously absent, while Shaggy and Scooby just happen to be there. Logical explanations include: * Scrappy's father had left Ruby or wasn't with her at the time and was on his way. ** The latter reason could also be said about Ruby's parents not being there at the time. They may not even live in the same area as her. * Shaggy and Scooby were the ones with her and had to make an emergency trip with her. * Scrappy is shown being able to talk in complete sentences only a short while after birth. There isn't that much difference between newborn and present-day Scrappy apart from the former's voice and wearing a bonnet and diaper. Further, real-life puppies are born with their eyes closed and can't see until at least ten days afterwards. * While opening credits can't be taken as canon, this episode does contradict the opener to the 1979 cartoons that introduced Scrappy, which seemed to indicate Scooby met his nephew for the first time well after he was born. Home media * The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show: Volume One DVD set released by Warner Home Video on May 20, 2008. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) season 1 episodes